Le rideau fermé
by Cissyaliza
Summary: Une scène de l'épisode 520, Après la guerre.  Les pensées de chacun des protagonistes au moment où le rideau se ferme sur Don en arrêt cardiaque.


Les personnages de Numb3rs ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de Nicolas Falacci et Cheryl Heuton. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en scène dans cette histoire.

Scène manquante de l'épisode 520 : après la guerre. OS des divers personnages qui assistent à la lutte de Don pour la vie.

Sorte de suite de l'OS : en une fraction de secondes

* * *

><p><strong>LE RIDEAU FERME<strong>

- On a une détresse cardiaque. Apportez le chariot de réa !

Ils s'empressaient autour de lui, remontant sa chemise d'hôpital jusque sous les aisselles et appliquant généreusement du gel sur les palettes tandis qu'un infirmier appuyait régulièrement sur sa poitrine pour tenter de relancer le cœur qui battait anarchiquement.

Ils l'avaient choqué. L'alarme, cette alarme obsédante qui leur vrillait les oreilles ne s'arrêtait pas. Et tout à coup la sinusoïde serrée qui s'affichait sur le moniteur avait fait place à un tracé plat alors que les bip étaient remplacé par un sifflement continu.

- Asystolie !

Ils le regardaient, éperdus, affolés à l'idée qu'ils étaient en train de le perdre, qu'il allait mourir là sous leurs yeux. Ils auraient voulu le prendre dans leurs bras, le couvrir de baisers et de caresses, lui murmurer mille mots doux, mille termes d'affection pour le contraindre à rester avec eux, à se battre encore, comme il l'avait fait toute sa vie.

Et ils ne pouvaient que rester là, impuissants, à regarder d'autres se battre pour leur conserver cet homme qu'ils aimaient tellement.

- Asystolie.

Non ! Il ne pouvait pas leur faire ça. Tous ces gens qui s'agitaient autour de lui allaient trouver, ils allaient le sortir de là. Il fallait qu'il sache qu'ils étaient là, qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas s'en aller.

Et puis on avait fermé le rideau et ils n'avaient plus vu que des ombres qui s'agitaient tandis que l'obsédant sifflement continuait de résonner à leurs oreilles.

**AMITA**

Non, tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire ça. Tu n'as pas le droit. Qu'est-ce que nous deviendrions sans toi hein ? Tu peux me le dire ?

Charlie ne se remettra jamais de te perdre, d'autant plus que je sais qu'il se sent responsable. Alors tu dois te battre Don, tu dois te battre pour ton frère, pour ton père et aussi pour Robin. Et pour moi aussi.

Oui, pour moi. Parce que tu es devenu ce grand frère que je n'ai pas eu. Parce que, au fur et à mesure que j'ai appris à te connaître je me suis attachée à toi. Parce que je sais que je pourrai toujours compter sur toi.

Tu m'as déjà sauvé la vie une fois, lorsque ce malade m'a attaquée dans cette maison abandonnée. Et si j'ai accepté alors de le rencontrer, c'est parce que je savais qu'avec toi je ne risquais rien. Je savais que tu ne le laisserais pas me faire du mal. Je n'aurais mis ma vie entre les mains de personne d'autre. Même pas de Charlie tu vois…

Parce que pour les mathématiques, pour les sciences je suivrai ton petit frère les yeux fermés, mais dans l'action, lorsqu'il faut garder son sang froid et analyser les situations sans se laisser parasiter par les émotions, je sais que c'est en toi que j'aurais confiance par-dessus tout.

Alors tu n'as pas le droit. Tu n'as pas le droit de baisser les bras et de t'en aller loin de nous. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous échapper, caché derrière ce rideau. Non, je refuse, lorsqu'il se rouvrira, d'apprendre que tu es parti.

Bats-toi Don, Donnie… Bats-toi mon grand frère. Ici, tout le monde t'attends.

**ROBIN**

Pas ça Eppes, pas ça. Si tu me fais un coup comme celui-là je ne suis pas prête de te pardonner. Si c'était pour me laisser tomber comme ça, alors il ne fallait pas revenir me chercher.

Moi j'avais tiré un trait sur nous deux. Je sais que c'était idiot de l'avoir fait, d'avoir pris peur, mais les choses étaient claires. Et tu es revenu avec ton sourire ravageur, avec tes yeux magnifiques et ce visage dont j'ai tant rêvé durant notre séparation.

Tu es revenu dans ma vie et tu m'as dit que tu étais prêt à aller plus loin, prêt à t'engager, enfin. Alors si c'est pour terminer là, sur ce lit d'hôpital, derrière ce rideau fermé, je ne crois pas que je pourrai te le pardonner.

Je t'aime Don. Je sais que je ne te le dis pas souvent, d'ailleurs tu ne me le dis pas plus hein ? J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, dans mon lit. Tu es ma bouée de sauvetage.

J'ai toujours su qu'un truc comme ça pouvait arriver un jour : en tant qu'assistante du procureur je suis bien placée pour savoir comment ça se passe. Et pourtant j'ai toujours cru que nous passerions au travers, que TU passerais au travers. Tu sembles si fort, si professionnel, toujours en pleine possession de tes moyens.

Alors non, non tu n'as pas le droit de partir en me laissant de toi l'image d'un corps étendu sur un lit, l'image d'un guerrier vaincu incapable même de respirer seul. Tu as toujours détesté accepter l'aide des autres. Tu aimes par-dessus tout contrôler, dominer, être maître de la situation. Rien ne t'est plus cher que ton indépendance.

Alors là, ce n'est pas toi : ce n'est pas toi sur ce lit, totalement dépendant des autres pour les plus petits gestes de la vie, ne respirant que grâce à une machine. Tu n'aimerais pas te voir ainsi n'est-ce pas ? Savoir que tu ne domines plus rien et que d'autres décident pour toi. Pire ! Qu'une machine décide pour toi quand tu dois inspirer, quand tu dois expirer !

Je sais que c'est pour ton bien, que c'est grâce à cet appareil que tu es encore là, bien sûr. Mais il n'empêche, j'ai mal de te voir comme ça, de te sentir si fragile, si vulnérable.

Où est donc mon preux chevalier, avec ou sans armure ?

Bats-toi Eppes, je te le conseille. Et si, quand on rouvrira ce rideau, tu as osé me jouer la fille de l'air, crois-moi, tu entendras parler de moi !

**ALAN**

Je t'en supplie fiston, je t'en supplie…

Je sais, je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été un bon père. Je sais que j'aurais sans doute dû faire plus pour toi, délaisser parfois ton frère pour m'occuper de toi. Je sais que je t'ai sans doute fait souffrir bien des fois.

Mais ne me punis pas. Pas comme ça, je t'en supplie.

J'ai besoin de toi chéri, à un point que tu n'imagines sans doute même pas. Oh bien sûr je ne te le dis pas souvent. Que dis-je pas souvent ? Je crois bien que je ne te l'ai jamais dit vraiment. Jamais dit vraiment combien tu comptes à mes yeux, combien je t'aime, combien la vie sans toi serait sans saveur.

Je sais que tu penses que ton frère est mon préféré. Mais tu as tort. Charlie est mon petit dernier, il était si fragile, si démuni face à la vie et si différent des autres que, bien sûr, ta mère et moi nous l'avons beaucoup plus entouré que toi. Et toi justement, tu paraissais si capable, si apte à te débrouiller sans nous que nous avons eu d'autant moins de scrupules à le faire.

Mais pour autant il n'a jamais été notre préféré. Nous vous aimions tous les deux autant l'un que l'autre : différemment certes, mais tout autant. Et je crois que tu n'as aucune idée de la fierté que j'ai à être ton père.

J'ai besoin de toi Donnie. Tu es mon soleil, tu es ma source de vie, bien plus que ton frère. Il a son monde à lui, même si en lui permettant d'entrer dans le tien tu l'as rapproché du monde réel. Mais toi tu as toujours été là, sans rien exiger, sans rien demander : tu étais simplement là.

C'est toi qui m'as aidé lorsque ta mère est tombée malade. Tu n'as pas hésité à tout laisser derrière toi pour revenir auprès de nous. Et lorsqu'elle nous a quittés, c'est toi qui t'es occupé de moi, veillant sur mon chagrin sans se soucier du tien. Je ne sais pas si j'y serais arrivé sans toi.

Alors maintenant, j'ai pris l'habitude de t'avoir à mes côtés et je ne peux pas imaginer le vide immense que laisserait ton absence. Tu vois, lorsque Keith a perdu son garçon, j'ai compati pour lui, j'ai eu mal pour lui et j'ai eu l'impression de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Mais je m'aperçois que j'étais bien loin du compte. Tu es encore là, tu es vivant et pourtant j'ai mal, mal comme jamais. Plus mal encore que lorsque ta mère est partie. Et si tu devais ne pas te réveiller, si, moi aussi, je devais dire adieu à mon enfant, je ne sais pas si je m'en relèverais.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à affronter la mort de ta mère : elle était encore si jeune. Mais malgré tout, malgré toute l'injustice, toute la cruauté de cette maladie, ça restait dans l'ordre du naturel. Mais toi, toi, non ! Un enfant ne doit pas partir avant ses parents. Tu m'entends mon ange ? Tu n'en as pas le droit.

Sans toi je ne suis plus rien et ton frère non plus. Il a besoin de toi Donnie, désespérément besoin de toi. Il a beau être reconnu comme l'un des dix ou vingt cerveaux les plus brillants du monde actuel, sans toi il n'est plus rien. Tu lui es nécessaire comme l'air qu'il respire ou comme l'eau qu'il boit. Je crois que si tu nous quittes, il ne tardera pas à s'éteindre, comme une plante privée de lumière.

C'est ça, tu es sa lumière mon amour. Tu es notre lumière, à tous les deux. Et sans toi notre existence ne sera plus que nuit et froid.

Je t'aime Donnie, je t'aime plus que je ne pourrai te le dire. Plus que je ne te le dis d'ailleurs. Dis-moi, depuis combien de temps est-ce que je ne les ai pas prononcé ces mots : « Je t'aime. » ?

Alors reste avec nous chéri. Reste avec nous pour que je puisse te les dire et te les redire encore, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute.

Je t'en supplie mon amour, je t'en supplie….

Ne laisse pas ce rideau entre nous. Ne nous quitte pas.

Je t'en supplie…

**CHARLIE**

Non, non, pas toi Donnie, pas toi ! Je sais, je sais que j'ai fait une erreur, une épouvantable erreur. Je sais que je t'ai trahi.

Je suis désolé, tellement désolé frangin ! Je ne voulais pas…

Tu te souviens ? Un jour je t'ai dit que je ne choisissais pas ce sur quoi je travaillais : que je suivais juste mon chemin. Et mon chemin était ailleurs ces jours-ci. J'aurais simplement dû te le dire. J'aurais dû t'avouer que je n'avais pas assez travaillé sur ton dossier, que je n'avais fait que survoler les données, trop accaparé par mes autres recherches.

Mais je n'ai rien dit ! Je n'ai pas voulu que tu penses que je te laissais tomber. Je n'ai pas voulu que tu puisses croire que je ne m'intéressais pas à ce que tu me demandais, que tu avais moins d'importance pour moi que mes autres recherches.

Et aujourd'hui, à cause de mon manque de rigueur tu es là, gisant sur ce lit, des tuyaux branchés partout sur ton corps, luttant derrière ce maudit rideau pour garder cette vie que je t'ai volée.

Comme s'il n'avait déjà pas suffi que je te vole toute ton enfance en attirant sur moi l'attention de tous. Je t'ai tout pris : papa, maman et tous ces moments où on regarde avec fierté le garçon de la famille qui vient de réussir un examen, un beau match ou je ne sais pas trop quoi.

Mais le seul dont on s'occupait c'était moi. Et toi tu n'as jamais rien dit. Au contraire, tu as toujours veillé sur moi, tu m'as toujours protégé des petites brutes qui auraient bien aimé s'en prendre à moi. Tu n'as jamais rien réclamé pour toi.

Et lorsque tu es revenu quand maman est tombée malade, c'est toi qui as tout pris en main. Tu as laissé toute ta vie derrière toi : ton boulot, tes amis et même une fiancée. Et en égoïste que je suis, je ne me suis même pas inquiété de savoir si tu avais vraiment choisi de revenir. C'était normal pour moi que tu sois là à veiller sur papa et moi.

Et toi ? Qui a veillé sur toi Donnie ? Qui a pris soin de toi grand frère ? Qui t'a consolé lorsque tu avais du chagrin ? Qui t'a rassuré lorsque tu avais peur ? Qui t'a épaulé lorsque tu avais besoin d'aide ? Je crois bien que je ne m'en suis jamais soucié.

Pour moi il était naturel que tu sois là, au même titre que le soleil ou l'oxygène. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question de savoir ce que tu en pensais, toi. J'ai toujours pris ce que tu me donnais sans jamais m'inquiéter de te le rendre. Et tu m'as fait une place dans ton monde, tu m'as accordé ton attention, ta confiance. Et tout ce que j'ai su faire, c'est te trahir !

Je t'en prie Donnie, je t'en supplie. Même si tu ne dois plus jamais m'adresser la parole après ça, même si tu ne me pardonnes pas toute cette souffrance que je viens de t'infliger, reste avec nous.

Si tu t'en vas, ça anéantira papa : comment pourra-t-il s'en sortir sans toi ? Je sais bien que c'est uniquement grâce à toi qu'il a remonté la pente après la mort de maman. S'il n'y avait eu que moi, je crois que nous serions devenus deux parfaits étrangers aujourd'hui…

Je ne saurai pas l'aider à surmonter ta perte, tu sais bien que j'en serai parfaitement incapable. Je crois que tout ce que je saurai faire ce sera de m'enfermer dans le garage avec un quelconque problème de type P = NP, comme avant. Parce que sans toi je crois que je n'avancerai plus.

C'est toi qui m'a conduit où je suis aujourd'hui, toi qui m'a encouragé durant toute notre enfance. Toi qui es venu me chercher et m'a imposé au sein du F.B.I.. Toi qui as cru en moi au point de défier tes chefs pour moi, au point, peut-être, de compromettre définitivement ta carrière. Toi qui m'as fait découvrir une autre facette du monde. Toi qui m'as obligé à me déclarer auprès d'Amita avant, selon tes propres mots, « qu'on me la souffle ». Et aujourd'hui, si je suis heureux, épanoui, équilibré, c'est uniquement à toi que je le dois.

Depuis le début, depuis ton entrée au F.B.I. je sais que les probabilités qu'une telle chose t'arrive sont élevées. Et plus le temps avançait sans qu'il t'arrive rien, plus les probabilités devenaient élevées, mais, d'un autre côté, les risques étaient pondérés par l'accroissement de ton expérience qui te mettait à l'abri de certaines erreurs de jeunesse. L'expérience contrebalançait le risque d'agression.

J'ai cessé de faire des calculs de probabilités sur les risques que tu courais. Je crois que j'aurais dû continuer. Peut-être que j'aurais pu prévoir, te mettre en garde…

Non, je sais que tu ne m'aurais pas écouté. Tu serais incapable de rester à ton bureau pendant que ton équipe coure des risques. Ca aussi c'est toi. Tu es le protecteur, celui qui se doit de donner l'exemple.

Et à quoi ça te sert aujourd'hui hein ? Dis-moi pourquoi tu es là, branché à toutes ces machines, incapable de respirer seul, incapable de prendre soin de toi, toi qui est si indépendant, si jaloux de ta liberté ?

Non, non, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi mon grand frère. C'est à moi que j'en veux, à moi seul. Je t'ai saccagé ton enfance, je t'ai attiré les pires ennuis avec tes supérieurs, j'ai vraisemblablement annulé toutes tes chances de faire la brillante carrière que tu méritais et maintenant, j'ai failli te faire tuer.

Alors je t'en supplie Donnie, écoute-moi. J'accepterai ta décision, quelle qu'elle soit. Je disparaîtrai de ta vie si tu veux, et même de celle de papa. Je partirai enseigner ailleurs, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. Que m'importe de ne plus te voir si seulement tu es en vie ! Mais ne meurs pas frangin, non ne meurs pas. Si tu meurs je meurs aussi. Sans toi rien n'a plus d'importance.

C'est dingue hein ? Je sais que j'ai un père qui m'adore et une fiancée pour qui je compte et qui, en retour, compte énormément à mes yeux. Et pourtant, je crois qu'aucun d'eux n'a autant d'importance que toi dans ma vie.

Tu as toujours veillé sur moi Donnie, du plus loin que je me souvienne. Alors continue à le faire et ne me laisse pas tomber. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui je cours le plus grand danger que j'ai jamais couru : celui de perdre mon soutien, ma boussole, celui de perdre mon grand frère.

Je t'en supplie Donnie, bats-toi. Je refuse qu'on rouvre ce rideau sur un monde où je n'aurai plus de frère !

**MARGARET**

- Margaret ?

- C'est moi Alan.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

- Tu le sais bien !

- Quoi ? Oh non ! Non ! Tu ne vas pas l'emmener avec toi n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne vas pas me le reprendre ?

- Il me manque Alan, il me manque tellement !

- Je sais, je comprends qu'il puisse te manquer mais… Margaret, sans lui je ne suis rien. Tu ne peux pas me punir ainsi.

- Te punir ? Que veux-tu dire chéri ?

- Je t'avais promis de veiller sur nos enfants et j'ai failli à ma promesse. Donnie est couché sur un lit, quelque part derrière ce rideau et je n'ai rien pu faire pour lui…

- Mais qu'aurais-tu pu faire mon amour ? Donnie est un homme maintenant, il a choisi sa voie et…

- Justement, j'aurais pu, j'aurais dû peut-être l'empêcher de poursuivre sur cette voie. Je crois que si je le lui avais demandé avec assez d'insistance, il aurait renoncé.

- Au prix de son bonheur ? Tu n'en avais pas le droit, et tu le sais.

- Mais je ne peux pas le perdre Margaret, je ne peux pas. Tu dois me le laisser.

- Alan…

- Je sais que je suis injuste, je sais qu'il doit te manquer horriblement et depuis si longtemps. Mais… Tu comprends, ce n'est pas comme une garde alternée. Si tu l'emmènes je ne le verrai plus, plus jamais. Et je crois que je n'y survivrai pas. Je te promets que désormais je veillerai mieux sur lui, que je m'en occuperai mieux, mais laisse-le moi, je t'en supplie Margaret. Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part, mais laisse-moi mon bébé.

Elle passa la main sur le visage en pleurs de son mari, prostré dans le couloir :

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je vais juste le voir…

- Mais tu me le laisses n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne l'emmènes pas avec toi ?

Elle était déjà repartie, sans répondre.

- Maman. ? Est-ce que c'est bien toi ?

- Oui, c'est moi chéri ?

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, un cri d'horreur lui échappa :

- Non, oh non ! Je t'en supplie ! Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas l'emmener ! Non !

- Charlie…

- Tu ne peux pas nous le prendre maman. Nous avons tellement besoin de lui.

- Et si, moi aussi j'avais besoin de lui ?

Les yeux du mathématicien s'emplirent de larmes.

- Maman… Si tu veux l'un de tes fils, emmène-moi avec toi. Mais laisse Donnie ici.

Un petit rire lui échappa.

- Et tu crois que ton frère serait ravi, en se réveillant, de s'apercevoir que tu n'es plus à ses côtés ?

- Il est fort, il peut se passer de moi.

- Et tu peux te passer de lui…

- Non, ça non, je t'assure. Je crois que sans lui tout s'effondrerait. Papa aussi. Don est l'armature de notre famille depuis que tu es partie. C'est lui qui t'a remplacée, lui qui veille sur nous comme tu le faisais.

- Oui, je savais bien que ce serait lui qui prendrait la relève.

- Moi, je ne l'aurais jamais cru pourtant.

- Mais tu ne le connaissais pas aussi bien que moi. Ton frère est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel mon amour.

- Je sais, et c'est pour ça qu'il a tant à offrir au monde. Et tant à nous offrir à nous. C'est pour ça que tu dois le laisser avec nous.

- Ca ne dépend pas de moi chéri.

- Mais si tu es venue, c'est pour lui non ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Alors demande-lui de rester avec nous. Dis-lui combien nous avons besoin de lui. Dis-lui que sans lui papa et moi nous ne sommes rien.

- Et s'il ne me croit pas ?

- Tu dois le convaincre maman. Tu sais bien qu'il est à sa place avec nous. Je te jure de veiller sur lui dorénavant. Plus jamais je ne le laisserai prendre de risques…

Elle eut un petit rire amusé :

- Tu crois vraiment que tu pourras l'empêcher d'agir à sa guise ?

- En tout cas j'essaierai. Et surtout, surtout, je ne traiterai jamais plus un de ses dossiers avec désinvolture. Il ne sera plus jamais en danger à cause de moi, je te le promets.

- Tu n'y es pour rien chéri, pour rien du tout.

- Bien sûr que si. Et c'est pour ça que tu veux l'emmener, pour me punir. Mais tu punirais papa aussi, et lui n'a rien fait.

- Charlie, je dois y aller maintenant.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Tu le sais bien.

- Maman, je t'en supplie, laisse Donnie avec nous…

Elle était déjà partie, sans un mot de plus.

Une main douce dans ses cheveux, un souffle sur sa joue et sur son front, une odeur qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille :

- Maman ?

- Oui, c'est moi mon ange…

Il eut un sourire heureux. Son visage se détendit et elle retrouva les traits du petit garçon insouciant qu'elle avait élevé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là maman ?

- Ils ont fermé le rideau mon amour.

- Le rideau ?

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Puis il se rendit compte que la pièce où il se trouvait, violemment éclairée par les néons, était effectivement masquée à l'extérieur par un grand rideau bleu qu'on avait tiré le long de la paroi vitrée.

Une équipe de médecins s'activait au-dessus d'un corps inerte branché à toute une batterie de machines et de perfusions :

- Est-ce que je suis mort ?

- Pas encore mon ange, heureusement.

- Heureusement ?

- Oui, j'aimerais tellement t'avoir près de moi, mais je n'en ai pas le droit.

- Pourquoi ?

- A cause de ton père et de ton petit frère. Sans toi ils sont perdus.

- Non, je crois qu'ils sauraient très bien se débrouiller. Tu sais, ils vivent tous les deux depuis si longtemps maintenant… On dirait un vieux couple.

- Un vieux couple dont tu es le ciment mon amour. Un vieux couple qui ne tiendra pas six mois sans toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- La vérité Donnie. Ton frère se sent tellement coupable de ce qui t'arrive.

- C'est idiot ! Charlie n'y est absolument pour rien.

- Je le sais, tu le sais et ton père le sait. Tout le monde le sait, sauf lui ! Et tu le connais quand il a une idée dans la tête !

Il rit doucement :

- Ca oui ! Une vraie mule !

- Alors si tu me suis, il n'aura jamais l'occasion de t'entendre lui dire qu'il n'est pas coupable. Et personne n'arrivera à lui faire entendre raison. Et petit à petit il aura l'impression de lire sa culpabilité dans le regard des autres, surtout dans celui de votre père. Alors il finira par ne plus le regarder, puis par ne plus le toucher et ils prendront des routes séparées parce que tu ne seras plus là pour les rapprocher.

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour ça maman. Papa et Charlie sont plus proches que je ne l'ai jamais été de chacun d'entre eux.

- C'est faux mon ange. Il y a cinq ans, peut-être oui, et encore…. Charlie et moi étions très proches, mais ton père a toujours eu du mal à le comprendre.

- Arrête, il l'adore !

- Adorer ne veut pas dire comprendre chéri. Toi aussi tu adores ton frère non ? Pour autant, le comprends-tu toujours ?

- Quasiment jamais tu veux dire ! Quoique depuis que nous travaillons ensemble, j'ai l'impression de le connaître de mieux en mieux et j'arrive très souvent à déterminer la réaction qu'il aura à tel ou tel événement.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu commences à bien le comprendre, toi aussi. Et c'est pour ça que tu t'es, petit à petit, installé à ma place.

- Maman ! Personne ne pourra jamais prendre ta place.

- Pourtant tu l'as fait mon amour. Tu l'as fait jour après jour, sans rien exiger, sans rien imposer.

- Je ne vis même pas à la maison !

- La place que tu tiens ne dépend pas de l'endroit où tu vis. Ce sont deux choses distinctes. Tu es le lien le plus fort qui réunissent ton père et ton frère, tu es le soutien de cette famille.

- Mais si je ne dois pas mourir, pourquoi es-tu là alors ? Si ce n'est pas pour m'emmener avec toi, pourquoi venir me voir ?

- Juste pour venir te voir mon amour. Bien sûr, si j'avais pu l'empêcher, cette horrible agression n'aurait pas eu lieu. Mais puisque c'est arrivé, alors je n'allais pas rater l'occasion d'embrasser mon grand garçon que je n'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps, de lui dire combien je l'aimais et combien j'étais fière de lui.

- Oh maman !

Sans plus parler, il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de celle qui lui manquait si cruellement jour après jour. C'était si bon de se retrouver entre ses bras, de sentir ses lèvres sur son front, ses cheveux sur sa joue, ses bras qui lui caressait tendrement les reins.

Elle le tint enlacé quelques instants puis recula.

- Je dois y aller maintenant chéri.

- Maman, s'il te plaît, juste encore un instant…

Son visage s'éloignait déjà…

- Sois raisonnable mon ange… L'heure est venue. Prends soin de toi et de ton père et de Charlie. Et surtout embrasse-les bien pour moi.

- Je te le promets…

Elle avait disparu. Il ne restait dans la pièce que le médecin et les infirmiers s'acharnant derrière le rideau fermé.

* * *

><p>Alan sortit de sa prostration en voyant le médecin s'approcher de lui, le regard grave. Aussitôt Robin fut à ses côtés tandis que Charlie et Amita s'empressait de les rejoindre. Avant que la doctoresse ait pu prendre la parole, Alan s'écria :<p>

- S'il vous plaît, dites-moi qu'il va bien !

**FIN**


End file.
